


Heaven and Hell

by sora21



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora21/pseuds/sora21
Summary: “Freely we serve,Because we freely love,as in our willTo love or not;in this we stand or fall.”John MiltonParadise Lost





	1. Sides

 

 

 

 

She was standing at the edge of a cliff looking at the endless horizon. The wild wind was pushing her long hair in all sort of directions. The heavy black clouds were covering most of the parts of these barren lands. Heavy waves were crushing the foothills of the cliffs below her with a tremendous power.

The sea was as always dark and stormy. That sea was the border between the two lands. A prohibitory neutral ground that was respected from both sides.  
She didn't know what it was, but she always felt comfortable coming here. Somehow this scenery always brought a certain peace inside her.

The wind was picking up more speed now. She stretched her long black wigs. It was something she loved. The sensation of the cold air passing through her thick feathers. It gave her a sense of freedom...  
Heavy footsteps were coming from behind her. Her hand instinctively grip her scythe tighter. She didn't have to turn to see who that was.

''I thought I find you here!''  
Damon said to her as he came to stand behind her.

''I didn't know you were looking for me.''  
She can feel his body coming closer.

''I could never understand your fascination with this place.''  
It was true. She was the only one coming here. No one wanted to come near the borders.

''Maybe it reminds me of who we were...''

''Maybe.''  
He knows...He knows her so well...still he doesn't say it...  
They both sit in silence as they watch the wild scenery in front of them. Damon is the first one to break the silence.

''My presence is needed. I would like you to join me, Rey.''  
Damon had been her loyal friend since the beginning of their creation. They had shared the same ideas, the same beliefs...  
She never doubted and never questioned his words. If he required her presence she would certainly join him as she always had.

''When?''

''I will let you know.''

She didn't have to ask what their destination was...Even though she never really enjoyed it, traveling to Earth, she was, first of all, a warrior. She knew what her duties were.

Since the beginning of mankind, Earth had always been the battlefront between Good and Evil...  
This war had been gone for longer than she remembers. It was an endless battle that had yet to declare a winner...  
Both sides were fighting to gain power and take as many followers as possible.

This time things had changed...

Something was coming...

A change...

She could feel it...

 

..........

 

He was standing in front of the beach. He loved the quietness, the moonlight, the waves that were crushing to the rocks nearby. There was a storm coming. He could smell it in the air...he could feel it all around him...  
Since he could remember himself, he had always been fascinated by the wildness of the storms. Somehow he felt at peace... He felt the cold water kiss his naked feet. The wind was now picking up speed...He could see the thunderstorm approaching the horizon. It was getting closer. He felt the first raindrops begin to fall down on him...

Suddenly he felt his mobile begin to vibrate in his pocket. It was Lil. He removed it and head inside.

''Hey!''

''Don't tell me that you are sitting outside again with this weather!?''

''No!''  
He laughed. Lil had been his best friend since kindergarten. She was like a sister to him, always taking care of him, always putting his needs before hers. He really loved her with all his might.

''Oh come on Ben! You underestimate my intelligence!''

''HAHAHA!''  
He laughed again.

''So what are you up to?''

''Not much, I just finished organizing my portfolio for tomorrow and I was ready to order something in.''

''Care for a company?''

''Sure, just bring some beer on your way here, I am out!''

''Sure thing! I will be there in 10.''

''Alright!''

''And PLEASE! Stay inside! Don't catch a cold! Tomorrow it's your big day!''

''Sure thing my dear!''  
He switched his mobile off and placed it on the table. Slowly he walked to watch outside his window again. He looked at the storm outside...  
He slowly took a deep breath. Talking to Lil, it only reminded him of tomorrow's appointment. Lil had an old friend who knew this guy that owned one of the biggest's art galleries in the city. Thankfully after a lot of planning and organizing, he finally agreed, almost a year after, to meet with him so he could show him his work. From what Lil had told him, he was a tough man, not easily impressed, especially by young unknown painters such as himself. He knew that he had one chance in this!  
His phone vibrated again.

''Hey mom!''

''All I am going to say to you is to not worry about tomorrow! Is gonna go great! You will see!''

''It means a lot to me, mom!''

''You have a talent that not many posses. He will be impressed for sure! Just please when you have news just tell us! We will be waiting!''

''I will, thanks again, mom! Love you both!''

''Love you too!''  
He suddenly heard the doorbell ring.''

''Listen I have to go, Lil's here!''

''Make sure to say hi from us!''

''Sure thing! Buy mom!''

''Bye Ben!''  
He looked one more time to the horizon outside...

Beautiful...he thought to himself...


	2. Encounter

 

 

 

''They must be destroyed!''

''It's already been planned.''

''Good! Their presence has caused us more trouble than our scouts are willing to admit. Lately, they have gained a lot of new followers due to this new leader that took charge of this little organization.''

''So I heard.''

''The latest information we have is that this leader since yesterday is visiting New York. He recruiting new followers as we speak.''

The tall figure of Azeal comes to stand mere inches away from Damon's face.

''Mark my words Damon! CRASH THEM! Our Master will not tolerate any more failures...But of course, you already know that...''  
She was standing behind Damon inside the Great Hall where meetings were held. There were around thirty of her kind standing in a circle. She could see now how Damon's muscles had tensed in the hearing of this intimidation.

''You don't need me to remind you Azeal that you are a servant just like us!!''  
Damon's calm words hit a sensitive spot as she now looked at Azeal's face.  
''Order us again and I will personally finish your existence before you even blink!''

Azeal couldn't believe Damon's words...He instantly removed his sword and attacked him!  
Immediately Damon's sword was drawn as well! Their blades crossed as two more of Azeal's followers drawn their weapons at them! But she was quicker as her scythe found Azeal's neck! The tip was now touching his flesh...

''Everyone, stand down!''  
Onias yells at everyone. He comes to stand in the middle of the circle with his long black wings fully extend and his sword ready to use in his right hand!

''While you all bickering here, our mutual enemy is gaining more power as we speak!''  
She looks at Azeal's face once again. Onias words had made him stand down and think his next move more wisely.  
''So I suggest that we all work together in order to eliminate this new threat before it's too late for all of us!''

Damon is the first one to break the silence.  
''As always, we will come back from our mission as victors!''  
With that, he turns back and heads to the door. She quickly follows him.  
They walk in silence down the castle. She can feel him trying to compose his temper.

''Things are about to change. We should be more careful.''

''Azeal?''

''I can't be really sure, but something is about to happen, let's be prepared.''

Something was coming...something was about to change she could feel it as well...

..........

 

He took a deep breath before walking into the gallery. That was it! His big break!  
He opened the door and walked to the woman who was sitting at the desk near the entrance.

''May I help you?''

''Yeah, I look for mister Hux.''

''He is not here at the moment, mister...?''

''Solo...we...have an appointment...''  
He tensed...did Hux forget about today's appointment? Did HE mix up the day that Hux had told him?

''Wait a moment please.''  
She dialed a number on her phone and almost whispered to the person on the other line.  
The seconds that followed felt like hours to him...It had taken him a year to plan this meeting.

''Follow me please.''  
She gets up and walks further inside the gallery. So it was just an act. He finally relaxed. A busy man like Hux didn't want people to disturb him while he worked. That put another wight into his already anxious self.  
They walked up the stairs and down a long corridor. Finally, she opens a door and gestures for him to enter.

''You must be Ben Solo!''  
A ginger tall man comes to greet him as soon as he steps into the room.

''That's right.''

''It's a pleasure! I am Armitage Hux.''  
They exchange a warm handshake.

''Please, please sit down!''  
He takes a sit and Hux quickly follows to sit in his chair. He is much younger than he imagined him to be. Quite young for the rich resume he read.

''Well? What do you think?''  
He understands that Hux wants him to comment on his personal art collection that was scattered all over his spacious office. He had everything, from paintings to photographs, to sculptures. He had it all. But each one of them was something quite impressive. He had indeed an eclectic taste.

''I didn't know you were also a collector.''  
He tells him quite impressed.

''Well, what can I say! Art is my passion! I took it from my father I guess. I can spot something unique when I see it.''

He looks around at the different artifacts.

''Maybe that's how it happened with you too. I was quite impressed by your portfolio. I thought I saw something truly special.''

''Thank you so much. That means a lot to me.''

''But may I ask, why did it take you so long to share your work?''

''Maybe I wasn't ready to make the next step I guess...''  
His work had been so personal...Only a few people had actually seen some of his pieces. Maybe he was a perfectionist, he didn't know what it was. Lil was the one that had given him the motivation he lacked to actually consider looking for an art gallery to display his work.

''Well I am glad you did because as I said I am really interested into working with you!''  
He couldn't believe his ears! That was wonderful!

''I don't know what to say...''  
He used his long fingers to push his hair back. He always did that when he was feeling stressed.

''Well you can say yes for start!''

''Yes it is!''  
Hux extended his hand to him in order to close the deal.

''It is settled then! Good! So, my secretary will send you all the details about the technical things but as far as I can say is that since the beginning of next month my gallery will be yours!''

He still couldn't believe it! These were the news that he waited his entire life to hear...

Finally, outside he closed his eyes and looked up the sky...Today was a good day! Thank God everything had gone perfectly well!

He removes his phone from his pocket and dials Lil. He needed to thank her for everything!

''How did it go!?''

''Well...''

''Well!!??''

''We have a deal!''  
All he hears is loud yells from the end of the line

''I couldn't do it without you!''

''Don't be silly! It was all your talent! Oh!!! I am so happy that you dazzled him! You should feel really proud of yourself, Hux is a tough man to impress!''

''To tell you the truth he seemed quite approachable to me.''

''Only because he has an eye for talents, he knew that it would have been his loss if he didn't book you.''  
He laughs out loud!

''We have to celebrate! Listen I am still in town, why don't you come down here, we grab some lunch and then we can go out to celebrate, what do you say?''

''Tempting...''  
He laughs again.

''How about this? My treat!''

''Alright then! It's a date! I am on my way Solo!''

..........

 

She never felt comfortable having her wings constricted. They were wrapped at her back and covered by her long black coat. They were walking down a dark alley close to the neighborhood their spies had told them that this leader by the name Poe was staying since yesterday.

This organization had been running for many centuries now. Originally it had been founded by leading members inside the Vatican. Slowly they had scattered all around the world. Their operation though had caused quite the damage lately. It was when their previous leader had dyed in a mission and his place was taken by a young, ambitious priest who had made his life's work to gain as many new followers as possible in order to ''cleanse'' the darkness out of this world as he called it.

They all stop at the end of that ally in order to go through the last details about the mission.

''Let's split us. Two will go to the back and two will remain here. Rey and I will take the front. Do not hesitate! He is very careful, we won't have a second chance at this.''

Everyone nod at Damon's commands. She follows Damon's lead, as they walk down the crowded sidewalk.  
The place he was staying at was a building block in one of the most crowded areas in New York. She only assumed that he needed cover if he had decided to stay in a place as crowded as this one. He needed people around him for security. They were slowly approaching the building when someone suddenly bumped into her.

..........

''You know... I hadn't had so much to drink since....well... graduation party, you remember!?''  
Lil was giggling and almost tripped as she leaned forward to take her purse from behind her chair.

''I remember! I remember also how I had to carry you home and tell your mon that you had an allergic reaction to the catering food because of all that throwing up!''

''Still...You were a complete gentleman, you stayed with me the entire night...''

''Always!''  
He looks at Lil as he opens the door of the bar. He takes two steps outside before he crashes into someone.

''Oh my God!! I am so sorry!''

He quickly grabs the person so his tall self-doesn't send them flying right to the ground.  
He lowers his eyes to the small body wrapped around his arms and his heart stills.  
In his embrace, he is holding the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. He looks deep into her gorgeous hazel eyes and he feels completely drawn to their depth. His heart begins to accelerate...He continues to hold her and for some reason, he cannot find the strength to let go, he finds it impossible...

''Are...you hurt?''  
He finally finds the strength to speak to her...

''She's fine! Now move away from her!!''  
He finally returns to the present when someone pushes him away from her. A tall man, standing next to her with dark black eyes and broad shoulders comes to stand between them.  
Unafraid by his menacing figure, he returns his gaze to her once again.

''With all due respect, I am asking her, not you.''

''What did you just say?!''  
He said with a murderous tone as he came to stand in front of his face.

''I asked her, not you!!!''  
Suddenly, delicate hands push both of them away from each other.  
His eyes return once again on her and somehow he feels lost...

''I am fine!''

''I am glad...''  
She slowly turns away and walks down the street away from him...  
The tall angry guy gives him another look of pure disgust as he turns as well to follow her...

''Helloo!!!!''  
Lil was talking to him...

''What?''

''What was all that about!? Are you crazy!? Getting into a fight with a guy like that?''

''I wasn't getting into a fight, I just wanted to make sure she was alright!''

''Well she has her boyfriend to take care of her, don't worry! Besides you didn't push her that hard!''  
He continues looking at them as they finally turned to the next corner and disappeared.

''Come on! Let's go!''  
Lil was pushing him to follow her in the opposite direction.  
They walk in silence back to his car.

What on earth was that? He had never experienced anything like that before... He had been with many women in the past and NEVER, EVER, did he reacted in such a way...  
How was that possible...?  
She surely must have felt it as well, there was no doubt...He saw how her eyes dilated the moment they stared at each other, how her breath was caught as well...Yes! She felt it too!!

And what about that asshole standing next to her trying to defend her!?  
Was that her boyfriend!?  
An unknown feeling was starting to creep into his heart. He felt crazy jealous by the mere thought! He never felt possessive with any other girl he had been before! It wasn't in his type!  
He thought about her again... She couldn't be with someone like him! He was beneath her!

They reached his car. He opened the door for Lil to enter.

''You seem distracted...''

''And you look better.''

''I am still drunk as hell...''

''Well you stopped slurring.''  
Lil seemed confused by the fact that he had noticed that. He closed her door and walked to the other side of the car to enter.

God! He needed to see her again! He couldn't let her go! Maybe he could ask for her phone number? He really didn't care about the moron she was with. He decided! He was going to talk to her!

''Lil, listen! I forgot my phone in there, can you wait up until I go get it?''

''Em...sure...''

''I will only be a minute.''

He runs down the street that they had just walked by. He passes the bar and continues down to the direction that he last saw them turn. But the moment he turns around the corner he freezes to his spot by what he sees...


	3. Betrayal

For the first time in her entire existence, she felt unease...The feeling of being captured in his embrace had stirred something inside her that she had never experienced before...

What was that feeling...?

His eyes...

There were hiding so much honesty and love inside them...

When he looked at her, she felt like he looked straight into her soul...

Her soul...

''We're here!''

Damon's words made her snap out of her troubled thoughts. They stopped at the back of a dark alley. She looked across the street to the building that Damon was showing her. 

The plan was to kill him the moment he was going to step outside the building. Their scouts had told them that tonight he was going to this secret meeting in a church downtown. According to Damon, this was the best time to strick the priest down, before regrouping with his followers.  
Somehow she didn't feel that this was the best plan. She looked at the entrance of the building and the street up and down. There were no men from his personal guard around the building and no pedestrians walking by...How weird for such a busy street to be completely deserted...

''Here we go! Get ready!''

The front door open and two men walked outside the building.

No...

This felt wrong...

Only two men?

It was too easy... 

She saw the dark forms of Barnas and Alaric appearing from the alley across the street approaching the two.  
Damon moved away from her and slowly walked across the street.

''Damon...''  
But before she had time to finish her sentence, she heard a car coming towards them at great speed...

The car appeared out of nowhere and crashed into Damon's body, dashing him several feet away!  
Before she took a step forward, a small minivan came from behind the first car to stop right next to Barnas and Alaric's forms. The doors opened and four tall men dressed in dark cloaks started shooting at them making them fall to the ground... 

''RUN!!''

Damon yelled at her!

It was an ambush...

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder. She looked the tip of the blade that had penetrated her body and was now visible through her cloak. 

Iron...

Someone had wounded her with an iron blade...Before she could react, her attacker removed the blade from her shoulder. The pain was too intense that send her to her knees. She quickly turns around and with the use of her Force Power send her attacker fly back against the wall.  
She stands up, ready to walk to Damon. Her eyes caught the image of the man who had crashed into her only minutes ago...It was HIM...

WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE!!!??? HE WAS GOING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED!!!!

He hadn't seen her yet. He was looking at the scene across the street. The shooting had now ceased and the four armed men were trying to push Barnas and Alaric inside the minivan.

''WE HAVE COMPANY!''

The driver of the minivan screamed!  
In the next second, one man from the group turned around and raised his gun! 

''NO!!!!''

She raised her hand immediately and another bolt of Power was unleashed from the fingers! This time the magnitude of her Power was so lethal that completely evaporated that man...  
Her anger and her frustration were so uncontrolled right now that she wanted to leave none alive!

Everyone completely froze to what just happened...

In that exact moment, Barnas took the opportunity to launch himself at his captor, pushing him to the glass entrance of the store behind them.  
Immediately Alaric found the opportunity to push away his two captors. Damon was now running towards them to help.

She turned her face to look again at the face of the man who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time...

An unknown power guided her towards him...

She needed to send him away...

He was in danger...

The moment she stepped outside the alley, his eyes found her and he runs towards her...

Why was he running towards her? Why were his eyes filled with fear? 

''Are you hurt!!??''

Why was he so concern...? 

He touched her shoulders, bringing her closer to his body...The pain from her shoulder now completely forgotten by the feel of his touch...

''Follow me! It's not safe here!!''  
He told her...  
He was protecting her...  
How odd...A human protecting her...

She suddenly saw more approaching them from down the street...

She didn't have time to lose...

She turned her gaze once again into his eyes...those lovely eyes...

She raised her hand and without warning she gently touched his head, making him fall into a dreamless sleep...She held his tall form in her arms...His body weight was nothing to her due to her supernatural powers. She lay his body in the alley, shielding him from what was happening in the street. She slowly extended her trembling fingers to touch his face...but before she had the chance to feel him, a man's screams made her return to the present.  
She gave him one last look before she got up and head across the street to help the others.

They had finished off the last of their attackers...

''We need to leave right now!!''

She nods and lets her form drift back into her world...

..........

 

Damon was walking up and down her quarters, unable to cool his wild anger.

They were trying to figure out what just happened. Their attackers had used iron on them. Iron was not strong enough to cause irreversible damage, but the burning sensation that was leaving behind when touched with a demon's skin was enough to cause great weakness.  
So they were aware of their true identity...

Berit and Negal, the ones that stayed behind at the meeting point as Damon had instructed had also been attacked. The one that had orchestrated this knew exactly where and how they were going to attack Poe Dameron. It was someone from inside their group. Damon had informed them about the plan the final moment before descending to Earth.

''It was someone from us...''  
She finally says.

Damon turns to look at her.

''I know...Someone wanted us out of the picture!''

''Well we can't be really sure which one is it.''

''Whoever it is, he is just the messenger. He is following orders! 

''Do you think is Azeal?''

''Azeal has much influence inside our circle. Even if he gave the order he has many more that support him.''

There was always uprisings and secret plots in the depths of Hell. Always someone was trying to overpower someone else in order to gain more Power. But there was always a sort of secrete respect between the Fallen...  
Maybe it was due to their past she didn't know...

But now the treachery was much deeper. Whoever it was, had allied with the enemy in order to bring them down...

''I need to find out who is still loyal to us.''

''Is too dangerous Damon!''

''It is the only way, Rey!''  
He comes to stand in front of her. His body only a breath away...

''I need you to go back in the borders. Is the only place where is still safe.''

''No! I am coming with you!''

''Rey...''

He stops to look at her...  
Something changes...his eyes lose their harshness...they become softer...  
He extends his hand and his trembling fingers so lightly touch her shoulder where her wound was.

''I couldn't bare if something were to happen to you...''  
He whispers...  
She feels the air changing around them...

''Nothing is going to happen to me. I am your friend and we have been through Heaven and Hell together!''  
A pained expression forms in his face, as if those words were not what he expected to hear from her...  
''Whatever happens, we will fight it together until the end!''

He was nervous...she could feel it...

After a moment he removes his hand and turns away from her.

''I promise I will be careful. I need you to do as I say!''

''But...''

''You need to heal! You had spent a lot of your Energy and if anything happens you won't be able to defend yourself!''

He was right. She was still weak and if something were to happen she would only cause more trouble for him.

''Fine!''

''I will find you.''

He tells her and walks out of her chambers.

 

..........

 

''Lil I am telling you I am fine!''

''I don't care what you telling me right now I am calling the doctor!''

''I SAID NO!!''

He erupted. He wasn't a baby to been pampered all the time!

He looks at Lil's shocked expression.

To be honest he had never talked to her like that before. He didn't know what posses him to do so...

''I am sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you, Lil...''

''I know...is just that... I am worried about you Ben, you know I love you and I couldn't bear the thought of something bad to happen to you...  
Tears were now falling down her cheeks.

''Hey!''  
He walks towards her and takes her in his arms.

''Nothing bad is going to happen to me...''

''You don't understand how I felt when you didn't come back...I thought of the worst!''  
She wraps her arms tightly around his waist as she continues to cry...  
I run back to try and look for you...And then I found you lying unconscious in the back of an alley and you tell me not to worry!?''

He still can't place the pieces together...  
The one minute he had HER in his arms and the next he wakes up in Lil's hands...

Where had SHE gone? Was she safe? What had happened back there? Was it a fight between gangs? And then there was that blinding bold of Light that appeared out of nowhere completely evaporating that guy...That wasn't natural...  
That was...  
He still felt his heart racing with all the crazy scenarios that played in his head...

They both had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and instead of protecting HER, he had been weak passing out!!!

STUPID!!!! He cursed himself!

Lil was still hugging him tightly but all he wanted right now was to be alone...He really didn't want to talk anymore...  
All he did for the past two hours now was hearing Lil demanding answers from him...

''Listen, Lil, we are both tired and I think is best if...''

''I will sleep in the room next to yours in case you need anything tonight.''

''I promise you, I am fine. Please, Lil, I need some time alone.''

''But...''

''I drive you home.''

He hated making Lil sad, but right now he needed the space...

 

..........

 

She was standing once again at the edge of the cliff near the borders...

This time though the scenery did not bring peace to her...She only felt nervous...She looked at the wild sea...at the land that scattered across the horizon... her old home...

She had a strange feeling... Like it was the last time she was ever going to watch this...She felt like these were the last minutes of her existence...

She closed her eyes...

How odd...All of her existence run in only a few minutes behind her eyes...

Her old life...the Fall...The endless war since then...

She felt another presence in the air...

She opened her eyes and turned...

The face of her doom was standing only a heartbeat away from her...


	4. The Fall

Loud thunders were heard from outside...  
A storm was coming again...

He was restless...  
There were so many questions in his mind...  
Questions that needed answers...  
He kept repeating the events of the night over and over again in his head.

He was walking up and down in his living room for the past hour now.   
His footsteps finally lead him to his sanctuary...   
He removed the key from his pocket and placed it inside the keyhole. He unlocked the door and slowly walked inside the room that was forbidden to everyone else except him. He was finding serenity coming here. He took a deep breath letting the familiar smell of paint soothe his nerves.

The room was full of canvases, random sketches, pictures, hundreds of paintbrushes, used palettes, watercolors and acrylic paints... Anything that helped him express himself. He never was very good with words. Always restless, private and short tempered. Others around him found it annoying. The woman, on the other hand, appealing...a bad boy that needed to be tamed by them...

But the truth was that he never actually connected with anyone...He liked his loneliness...  
Not many people understood or respected that. Besides his family, maybe Lil a little, but even her sometimes was stepping on his boundaries. He had allowed it only because she was like a second family to him...A sister that wished he had...

His footsteps stopped in front of the large canvas.   
He looked at the one and only painting he was drawing for years now... The one that would forever remain in his possession...hidden from the rest of the world...

The thunders were becoming louder now...  
They made him snap out of his thoughts. He quickly locked the room again and walked to the window in his living room. 

How odd...it was almost like the thunderstorm was right above his house...   
Several bolts of lightning hit the surface of the sea almost simultaneously.  
He had never experienced anything like that before. It was like the first stages before a tornado hit...

He didn't remember reading about any extreme weather phenomenon's tonight...  
That was so weird, the sky was clear when they came back from the city...

Suddenly he saw a bold of lightning falling from above the black clouds!! It hit the beach near his house with a tremendous force, sending tons of sand all around it!!

What the hell was that!!?? A meteor!!??

He opened the window door and run across the beach to see up close.

As he was starting to approach the huge hole that was now created near the shore, the sand began to burn his feet...

There were black sharp scorching rocks all around the hole...

He looked closer...it was...

No...!!! 

No way... 

That couldn't be...!!!

There was a body lying face down on the surface of the burning sand...

He quickly jumped inside the hole...He was ready to take his phone from his pocket to call 911 when he looked closer at that body...  
There were huge deep scars reaching to the bone all around that person's torso...There was a black liquit...something like blood gushing from everywhere...  
He fell to his knees and his breath was caught in his throat...

Two thick bone protrusions appeared near the shoulder blades of that person...  
He didn't know what to do...

That thing was not human...there was no way it could be human...it had fallen from the skies...  
With trembling fingers and a courage he had no idea where he found it, he reached for that body...It was barely covered by soaked black strips of torn cloth.

He slowly turned that person around...

NO!!!

NO WAY!!! 

THAT COULDN'T BE...

It was that woman from earlier tonight...  
It was difficult for someone to recognize that person's facial features due to the beating and the deep cuts all over their face...but he could...he would recognize her in a heartbeat...

He felt himself panicking from fear...from anger... he couldn't tell...

What was she!? Who had done this to her!!?

As gentle as he could, he raised her body from the sand and took her in his arms...   
He quickly carried her inside his house.   
He took her in his bedroom and gently placed her body on his bed. He opened the light and his heart stopped. Her injuries had been even worse up close and in the clear light. What kind of weapon had caused such deep scars he wondered!!? What kind of monster had done such a thing to a defenseless woman!!?

He felt his heart begin to swell with pure wrath...

He pushed aside the wet hair from her neck and laid his fingers there in order to look for a pulse...  
Surprisingly he found one...a very faint one...  
He felt his heart momentarily relax...She was alive!! Thank God!!

He knew that he couldn't call an ambulance or the police...She wasn't...human... If they found her, they would only take her away, locking her up in some sort of laboratory...never seeing her ever again...

No! He couldn't do that to her!

He runs to his kitchen and opens the cabinet with his medical supplies. He had only the essential...At least, for now, that would have to do!  
He runs back to his room and quickly opens the first aid kit. Thankfully his uncle had shown him some basic stuff about wounds and how to treat them.

He slowly removed the dirty torn clothes that were covering parts of her body.   
He started cleaning up each wound slowly and patiently. He disinfected them and used fresh gazes to patch each and every single one of them. He had no idea how much time he had spent taking care of her but the first rays of light soon appeared on his window. 

It was dawn...the storm was over...

He then turned her to her side and was now ready to clean the deepest and most severe of all her wounds. Those two thick bones. He applied clean water trying to remove some of what he was now certain was blood.

They were slightly extending from her shoulders...that was so unnatural...  
Human beings didn't have bones extending from their shoulders...

It was almost like they were...   
He had trouble even thinking about it...  
Images from books and pictures of mythical beings came into his mind...

Wings...?

No...could it is real!!??

What was she...?

Could she be...?

An Angel....?

Did angels really exist...?

He always had a strong belief in a Higher Power. God...Heaven...Hell...Good and Evil...Doing good, receiving good in return... never do any harm to another human being. Love unconditionally...

These were his bases in life. That is what he was taught by his parents. 

But he never put more thought into the idea of angels and demons. That was just a fairy tale told to kids. But now he was looking at her...

She was real and she was here...

He cleaned and disinfected the wound as gently as possible, wrapping some bandages around her shoulders and covering her body with a clean bed sheet.

He continues looking at her face...He simply couldn't avert his eyes away from her. He had just discovered something that was beyond science...Something that shook the foundations of his belief and his logic...  
He should be feeling scared...but instead, he felt calm...Something that he hadn't felt before...  
He sat on the floor next to his bed as he continues looking at her...  
..........

 

The pain...

Falling...

Again...

 

..........

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket waking him up.  
He had fallen asleep with his head on the bed next to her face. He had spent hours hearing her faint breathing. He wanted to make sure she was alright...

Finally, exhaustion took over and he fell into a troubled sleep, full of mixed dreams...

Worried, the first thing he checked her...He softly touched her face...Her breathing was faint but stable. The thing that worried him was her temperature. She was burning up. He immediately panicked.  
What was he suppose to do? It was due to her injuries. But did supernatural being like her experience symptoms like fever!?

The vibration in his pocket continued mercilessly...  
It pissed him off beyond limits!  
He removed the damn phone from his pocket and looked at the screen.   
It was Lil, calling him non stop!  
He quickly switched off his phone and throw it across his room!

He runs to his bathroom opening a cupboard to take some clean towels out. He soaked them and immediately run back to his bedroom. He gently applied the first wet towel to her forehead. After a couple of minutes, he changed the towel with a fresh cold one. He repeated the process several times.   
Thankfully her fever seemed to decrease, but unfortunately, that was not enough. She needed antibiotics...  
What kind of antibiotics could she actually use? I mean she was a supernatural being...  
He then thought. He didn't have any at home...  
There was only one person that could actually help him in all this!   
His uncle was a doctor!. He could help!   
He walked to where he threw his phone and picked it up. He switched it back on to only find at least twenty missed calls for Lil and a dozen messages. He sends her a short text saying that he was alright and he was going to visit his parent's house for a few days. He simply needed to keep Lil away from the house and of his back for now! He quickly dialed his uncle's number.

 

''Hey! Long time to hear your voice stranger!''  
His uncle answered him with a cheerful voice.

''Uncle, I''

''Ben! What's wrong!?''

His tone had now changed. He immediately knew that something was amiss by the tone of his voice.

''I need your help!''

''Ben! Are you alright!? Did something happened to you!? Where are you!?''

''I am fine! Listen!''

He explained to him the situation altering basically most of the facts about her and asked him to bring some antibiotics, strong painkillers, and more fresh bandages.  
It was less than an hour when someone knocked on his doorbell. He opened the door to find the anxious face of his uncle standing there.

''So tell me again...what happened?''  
He said as he entered his house.

''I told you I was driving back from the city last night and I saw this woman lying in the middle of the street. Apparently, it was a hit and run.''

''Yeah! I got that! The thing that I don't understand is why didn't you take her to the hospital!?''

''She woke up in my car and said to me that she was a foreigner and didn't have a green card and if they catch her they would send her back home so...''

''Ben, I am up of helping people you know I do, but you can get into a lot of trouble you know that right?''

''I do uncle, but...''

''Listen you are a big man, I am sure you know what you are doing. Alright, where is she?''

''WHAT...? WHY...? WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO SEE HER...?''  
He quickly walked in front of his uncle to block his way.

''Ben, listen I am willing to help you out here, but I cannot give you all these medicines before I examine her.''

''She is sleeping...''  
He walks in front of him again as soon as his uncle tries to walk by him.

''Something's not right...''

''I promise you that everything is fine!''

''Well why won't you let me see her then!?''

His uncle tries to walk around him this time but he effectively cuts his way once again.

''Unkle...please trust me on this...''

''I trust you, you know I do! But please let me help you!''

''Unkle...''  
His voice pleading...

''Please Ben...''

He finally agrees...there was no way in changing the mind of his uncle. The only thing he hoped was that he could at least understand...


	5. Awakening

They slowly entered his bedroom.  
He could see the turn in his uncle's emotions. From confusion to shock to pure horror in less than a minute.

''Ben...''  
He whispers...   
He slowly sat on the bed and looked at her...

''How can she still be alive...!?  
He desperately needed to avoid this questions...Then his uncle turned his head to look at him.

''This woman needs to be taken to a hospital immediately!''

''Uncle...you don't understand...''

'NO BEN!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!''  
He stands up completely infuriated!

''This is unethical from your part! By keeping her here you are condemning her to certain death!''

He was yelling now... He needed to calm him down...try to explain...

''I am calling an ambulance right now!''  
He had already removed his phone from his bag and was ready to dial the hospital.

''STOP!''  
He yelled menacingly. His tone made his uncle pause his actions. He had a shocked expression on his phase. He just couldn't believe how he had reacted. It was so unlike him.

''Please...turn her to her side.''  
It was the only thing that would make him understand.

''Ben, it is possible that she is having an internal bleeding as we speak! If I move her it might be fetal!''

''Just do it!''  
He looked at him completely defeated. Slowly he sat on the bed and turned her to the side.

''Slowly remove that bandage...''  
He told him.

Slowly he complied with his orders...

He looked closer and with great attention, he removed the large bandage that covered her shoulder blades. His brows frowned. He was looking at the wound with so much attention. Like he was trying to solve the most difficult equation there ever was. 

''These...''

He started saying...He simply couldn't finish...It was too difficult, too inexplicable... It was against everything he was taught. She couldn't apply to any category.

''Yeah...THESE, are not human.''  
He answered the silent question that was certainly in his uncle's mind. He was standing on the opposite side of his bed with his arms crossed.

''What..how...?''

''I have no answers to give you. I only beg you to help her!''

''But...I don't know how...''

''Somehow she is showing human symptoms...just...I don't know...''  
He runs his hand through his wild hair. He was feeling enraged! For the first time in his life, he wished that he had studied medicine so he could be able now to take care of her instead of begging someone else for help!

After a few minutes of silence, his uncle is the first to break the silence.

''I will try my best. Please just give me some space...Go outside for a while.''

''NO! I AM NOT LEAVING HER!''  
He states.

''Trust me like I trusted you. I promise you I will not harm her.''

He needed his rational part to work. He had done everything he could. It was time for his uncle to help her now.  
Reluctantly he walked to the door of his room.  
He turned around and give her one final look before going to his living room.

He paces back and forth for what felt like hours to him before his uncle finally came outside the room to join him.  
With desperate eyes, he looked at his uncle.

''I give her some strong painkillers and antibiotics...I am not really sure if that will work though...''  
His uncle sat completely defeated in his long couch...

''Do you have something to drink?''

''But you don't drink.''

''I am now...''  
He walked up to his fridge and took a beer.

''Here.''  
He gave him the cold beer.

''Thanks.''  
He sat down next to his uncle. He looked at him as he took two long sips.

''I just can't explain it...''

''I know...''

''How did you find her?''

''Long story. Tell you about it another time, it already seems that you have enough on your plate right now.''  
He agreed and took another sip.

''I must say that you did a brilliant job with the wounds. I am really proud of you Ben! It seems I am a good teacher after all.''

''I wouldn't call you if she didn't get that fever.''

''Well, sometimes is good to ask for a little bit of help Ben. You don't have to go through everything by yourself.''

''Do you think she is going to be alright?''

''I don't know... 

They both sat in silence as they try to absorb everything that happened...

''Ben, I know that you are going to tell me not to interfere but I love you, you are like my son and I have to say it.''  
He turns his head to look at him.

''She is something beyond this world. You have no idea how she is going to behave the moment she wakes up...you can't be near her.''

''She will not harm me!''  
He said with so much certainty.

''Ben...''

''All I am asking you is to not say a word to anyone, not even my folks! I am begging you!''

''Ben, please think this through...''

''And a second thing. Tell me exactly what I must do with the medication. How I am going to give them to her.''  
His uncle looked at his feet in defeat.

After an hour he found himself once again alone with her in his room. His uncle had promised him to keep it a secret and be on standby if something were to happen.  
He sat down on the floor once again and put his head next to hers. Her soft breathing calmed his nerves. He slowly extended his hand and softly placed a string of hair behind her ear.

''I am here...''

He whispered to her...

..........

The next few days had continued in pretty much the same rhythm. He cleaned her wounds, applied fresh bandages, followed the instructions his uncle had given him. The pleasant thing was that her wounds were healing quite nicely, much faster than he expected and the fever had now retreated.   
With this pace, she was going to be all good in no time.

And then the smile froze in his face as he covered her last wound with a fresh bandage. The words of his uncle come to mind. Questions that he didn't want to think through...

What would happen when she woke up?

What would they say?

Would she even remember him?

Would she be confused? 

Angry? 

Violent? 

Bottom line was that this woman in front of him, this supernatural being, coming straight from Heavens was no human...  
There was no actual way of knowing how she would react waking up into some unknown environment...

He continued looking at her for quite a while...  
He only hoped that she would remember him. Tell him what actually happened to her. 

Her breathing was steady the color had returned to her face. For a second he thought a little about himself. He hadn't had a shower for days let alone eat a proper meal.  
He took the opportunity to grab a towel and finally go take a shower. Maybe that would help him clean his worries away.

.........

Slowly she opened her eyes...

Even that small action caused her pain and fatigue...

There was so much light around her that she finds it difficult to open them completely.

She was lying down somewer...somewere soft and warm...

After blinking several times, she tried to focus on her surroundings...

A bright room...paintings all around...so much color...

She didn't recognize this place...

Where was she...?

As she tried to stand up she winces from the pain in her entire body...  
She looks at her form which is covered by a long white shirt. Her exposed body is covered by bandages...

Why...?  
She wondered...

But then...

She remembered...

She remembered everything...What was done to her...

She looked at her surroundings...

WHAT WAS THIS PLACE!?

WHO BROUGHT HER HERE!!

WAS SHE A PRISONER!?

All she could think was that she needed to get out of this place and fast!  
She found the strength to quickly get out of bed! She didn't take two steps away when she lost her balance and fell with a loud bump to the floor.

She couldn't walk...she...she...

She felt different...that something was missing...

She tried to use her wings to get up but...

NO...

NOOOO!!!!

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!''  
She screamed!!! She screamed because she felt her shoulders barren...deprived of her strength...

Her wings!!!!!!

Hot tears were running down her face...

Suddenly the door of the room opened and a man entered!  
She crawled as far away as possible from him to the nearest corner!

''Shh!!! I am not going to hurt you!''  
The man who was wearing only a pair of long black pants and was naked from the waist up, raised his hands in the air as an indication that he wasn't going to hurt her.

''WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE I AM!?''

''My name is Ben! You're in my house. Please calm down...Look, I am not an enemy.''

He took a step forward and she pushed herself even further away from him...  
He immediately took several steps back just to calm her down.  
Where in the hell was her scythe? She looked around the room. Nothing! There was nothing she could use as a weapon...

DAMN IT!

''Hey hey! I promise you, you have nothing to fear! Don't you remember me?''

She looked at him confused. She tried to control her fear and focus...

She looked at him...  
Those eyes...those lips...She had seen this man before. For a minute her mind runs back to that night...This was the man from that night...The man who she saved...

She remembered...

Somehow she felt herself calming down a bit.

''I remember you now...''  
He took a deep breath at her words and a small relieved smile formed at his lips.

''I am glad...''

''What happened...?''  
She almost whispered...

''I found you. You were severely injured. I treated you every day since your...fall.''

FALL...

Yes...she had fallen...for the second time...

How ironic to fall straight into this man...

A human...

The same human that made her troubled heart that night skip a beat...

''Why...?''

Was all she said. Her question seemed to confuse him.

''Why what?''

''Why did you took care of me...?''  
His frown deepened even more upon hearing her question.

''How could I not?''

No one had ever done that for her. No one...not even...  
She stopped her thoughts short. She didn't want to go down that road.

She slowly tried to move. She pushed herself up but immediately she fell down on her knees.   
He runs to her and he is there by her side in two long strides.

She feels more tears starting to form but she tries to hold them back. There enough weakness showing from her part in front of another.  
She tried again and just as she was ready to fall down he was there picking her up...holding her closely in his arms. 

''I am here.''

Those three little words were enough to make her hide her head in the hollow of his neck, hiding away the tears that were now escaping her eyes...


	6. Attraction

He sets her down gently on top of the bed. He sits right next to her, his massive hand holds both of hers. As they sit down right next to each other, for the first time he has a real concept of how small her body really is compared to his massive one. 

He looks at her. It is the image of a defeated person. What she must be feeling right now? He couldn't even begin to imagine...

He desperately needed to know everything that happened to her. Who had been the monster behind her attack?!   
Why no one actually protected her when she actually needed it the most?!   
And where exactly was that man who had seen her with that night?! He seemed to know her well enough and had been overly protective towards her. Why didn't HE protect her?! Why didn't HE punish the ones that did this to her?! If he knew her, that only meant that he was as well one of her kind. Was he...her mate...? 

Suddenly he feels himself begin to swell with anger. Undeniable possessiveness starts to grow inside him. He hated the idea of them been together since they first met, just as he still hated it now!  
He takes a deep breath trying to calm his wild temper. This was the last thing she needed right now. 

''How did you find me?''  
She asks him without looking at his face.

''All I know is that it must have been God's will.''

She snorts at his response.

''You should have left me to die...''

''You are joking right?!''  
He turns to look at her with a shocking expression on his face. She couldn't mean that!

''Do you have any idea what I am?''

''Yes!''

She turns to look him straight in the eyes. Even though he feels angry he stills gets captured by the beauty of her hazel eyes...the sadness and the pain that they are hiding inside them...

''And it doesn't scare you?''

''No, it doesn't.''

''Then you are foul.''  
She extracts her hands and turns her head away from him looking to the other side of the room again.

He stands up frustrated by her answer.

''Maybe! But I know that it had been a higher power that sent you to my path. I know I should be scared of a powerful creature such as yourself but I... am not...''

They both remain silent until suddenly he sees her fold her arms around her belly.

''What's wrong?!''

In two long strides, he is immediately at her side, falling on his knees asking her concerned.

''Nothing!''

''If you are in pain, please tell me! I can give you some more painkillers!''

''I don't need your help!''  
And then he hears it as she holds her belly yet again. Her stomach is protesting.

''You need to eat something!''

''I am not human to have such needs!''  
She is really making it difficult for him.

''Well, this is not what your body is telling me right now.''  
She tries to turn even further away from him. She was very proud and hated showing weakness in front of another.   
He needed to act differently in order to convince her. From what he had seen so far, she was starting to show human characteristics. First, the fever and now the hunger...it couldn't be a coincidence. Maybe this had something to do with her fall...?

''Well, I am starving. I think I am gonna go inside and make something to eat.''  
He turned away from her and headed to the door.

''Wait...''

A small whisper barely audible.  
He looks at her. She doesn't look at him. Too embarrassed by her state.  
He doesn't need to hear her say anything more. He walks back inside the room and lifts her with one swift move in his arms. As he carries her, he can't stop the feeling of how right this all feels...

Gently he places her on the large sofa inside the living room. He walks to the other side of the room where the adjoining kitchen is. He opens the fridge and suddenly stops.   
What would she like to eat? Pasta? Meat? Something else?   
It was her first meal after all!   
He needed to impress her!   
Make it good for her!

So after a moment of consideration, pasta seemed the safest choice. Everybody loved pasta! He fills a large pot with water and places it on top of the kitchen. As he waits for the water to boil he starts on making the sauce. Every few minutes his eyes find her across the room, sitting by his sofa, looking outside at the beach with an unreadable expression on her face.

He was shaking his head as he still couldn't believe how unbelievable this whole situation was. He was preparing a meal for an angel...  
An angel he kept repeating in his mind!!!

It wasn't long until he placed the hot pasta in two large bowls. He added the sauce on top and walked towards the living room. Gently he placed the plate with the largest portion in front of her.

''I hope you like it.''

She turns her head and looks puzzled at her plate. He was waiting for her to start her meal but that moment never came. She still remained frozen. Maybe he needed to show her...?  
He slowly picks up his fork and twists it around as he forms a bundle of spaghetti. 

''Just like that.''   
He says as he moves the bundle into his mouth and starts to chew.  
Still no move.

''Here, let me help you.''  
He repeats the process and feeds her. It takes a few minutes until she realizes how to properly chew her food and then swallow it.  
They continue like that until her entire plate is empty. 

''So, apparently, you are a fun of my cooking!''  
He said with a huge smile on his face. She immediately turned her head away but not before he saw a faint smile starting to form on her lips. He swells with pride. He takes the plates back in the kitchen and returns with two cups of water.   
They both sit in silence as they watch the sunset...  
Maybe this was the best time to ask her...

''You still haven't told me your name.''  
After a moment of consideration, she turns to look at him. 

''I am Rey.''

His breath is caught in his throat. The sun begins to set behind her...All of his most beloved colors are washing her delicate face creating a halo around her... He feels the strongest need to immediately run to his room and bring a canvas so he can capture her rare beauty...

''Rey...''  
He repeats it. Such a beautiful name, so fitting.

''A lovely name for an angel...''  
Her expression suddenly changes. She looks at him like he had insulted her...

''Did I say something wrong?''

''No...''

She turns away from him again. 

Obviously, something had happened and he had no facking clue what it was?! 

He looks at her frame once again. Most of her cuts had been healed. There were only a couple of bruises here and there. He had cleaned her as best as he could with only a wet cloth every day, but a shower would be just the thing she needed right now.

''Well... I am sure all you need now is a hot shower. Don't worry your wounds are almost completely healed and you will feel a lot better afterward.''

''A shower....?''

''Yes I am sure that this is all too new for you, but you don't need to be scared, I will help you. Come on!''

He takes her in his arms again and heads for the bathroom.

''Tomorrow if you are feeling better and it's not too painful I will help you find your balance so you can start walking on your own.''

He opens the door and walks inside. He lets her feet touch the bathroom floor but still keeps his hands on her shoulders just in case she falls.

''Ok! Let me turn the water on!''

He sets the temperature right and then opens with one hand the cupboard behind her, removing a large towel.

''Here, hold yourself on the bathroom wall for support.''

He places her inside the shower and slowly starts to remove his hands from her as he takes a step back.

''Alright I will be just outside. Just remove your clothes and use one of these.''

He points at the bathroom products near the bathroom door.

''I will be right outside, please don't hesitate to ask for help.''

He hadn't taken two steps away from her when she fell on the bathroom floor with a loud thud.

FUCK!

He immediately lifts her up again.  
No! This wasn't going to work, he needed to go into the shower with her. Suddenly he felt his ear begin to flame with embarrassment.

Get a grip, Ben!   
He cursed himself!   
Besides he had seen her naked before when he removed her torn clothes and he cleaned her wounds. 

''Lift your arms.''

She lifts her chin up to look at him. He knew as well as she did that there was no other way to do this.   
She hesitantly complies and raises her hands. He removes her long white shirt. He starts removing the two large bandages that were covering her sternum and her right hand. Once the last bandage was gone, she stands in front of him in all her glory. For the first time, he actually sees her...  
Before he had been too destructed by her injuries and her bruises to actually see anything other than that. But now things are different. He looks at the ivory color of her skin...her long brown hair that falls in waves around her shoulders...her round breasts with the perfect pink nipples...her flat stomach...her womanhood...her long perfect legs...

He quickly averts his eyes not wanting to look like a crip. But even though he had turned his gaze elsewhere, his body had seemed to take notice of all those wonderful details upon her... 

She was truly breathtaking...

A growing swelling started to form on his pants.

FUCK!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!!!   
NO, NOT NOW!!!  
He kept repeating!!

So now DEFINITELY he shouldn't remove anything else besides his shirt. 

''Aren't you going to remove your clothes?''  
She asks him with an honest curiosity.

''My shirt would be enough.''  
His tone is sharp as he tries to gain control of his body.

Both step inside and the hot water seemed not to be helping at his situation AT ALL!

''Hold the wall for support, I am going to wash you.''  
He stands behind her. He takes a large amount of shampoo and starts washing her long hair, gently massaging her scalp.   
After a while, he feels her relaxing to his touch. It shouldn't be easy on her been confined in such a small space, naked in front of the man who she barely knew. 

Angels were creatures of the Light. Pure and innocent...

Untouched...

Was she as well...untouched...?

Had she ever been touched by a man before...?

Had another man seen her just as he saw her right now in front of him?

Naked and vulnerable...?

He wondered...


	7. Arrangement

She could feel him getting more and more nervous with every passing minute.   
Apparently being naked caused him frustration. In some way, she liked that. She let the hot water soothe her pained body. His hands gently massaged her skull and she couldn't hold back a small moan.  
She had never experienced anything like that before. 

A touch...

She had never let anyone be so close to her before. She had never experienced anything other than the touch of a blade upon her body. Even when she was back in Heaven. Her purpose of creation was to be a warrior.  
Warriors were meant to fight, to protect, never to enjoy. 

She felt herself starting to relax...

His touch was soothing...

Now she understood why humans loved to be touched by others so much...

He poured hot water on her to rinse off the remainings of this foam that was on top of her skull.   
And then she froze! She felt his long fingers starting to roam over her hands, applying some more of that liquid that was inside in one of those bottles next to the shower.  
She felt herself stiffen, unable to breathe.   
Surely he felt it too because his hands suddenly stopped and remain on her shoulders.

''I am not going to hurt you...''

His voice was huskier than before...  
The first thing she was taught, was to trust no one! Everyone soon or later we're going to betray her...just as it happens with...  
She closed her eyes in the painful memory that returned to her mind.

But this time, things were different, as reckless and as unbelievable as it sounded, this man, Ben, had shown her nothing but kindness. If he wanted to harm her, he could have struck her down when she was unconscious. He had many opportunities to do so, yet, he chose to help her...  
His actions spoke volumes. 

''I know...''

His hands slowly continued washing her body. 

He was so gentle... Too afraid to cause her more pain. She could feel his anxiety. As he gently touched each scar as painful images crashed into her. Rough hands, merciless blows...pain...agony...

His hands stopped where her shoulder blades were located. He waited for her consent. 

''Keep going...''

He resumed his moves but only lighter than before. She shivered...This spot was extremely sensitive...especially now after...

Her wings...her beautiful strong wings...How she missed them... 

Probably there were never going to grow back again...Probably she was to remain crippled forever... Maybe become human?! Like them?! The ones that she detested?!   
The very ones that caused her fall from the heavens?!  
She despised the idea of being condemned forever in this world as a human!!!

''Enough!''  
She said angrily.

He immediately stopped and turned the water off. Soon she found herself wrapped in a large towel. He guided her once again back inside his bedroom and set her on top of his bed.   
They haven't exchanged a single word. He placed next to her a clean shirt and picked up a pair of dry pants and a shirt from his closet for himself.

''Get some rest. I will be inside, I just have to make some calls and I will be right back.''

His voice was also clipped. He exits the room quickly without giving her a second look.  
Well, things were better off like this!

He was naive to show any tender emotion towards her!   
He shouldn't trust her or like her either way! 

Besides he was a fool to actually presume that she was an angel...  
How utterly foolish of him to actually believe something like that!   
What had actually posses him in believing such a thing? Like she looked anything like an angel...

She tossed the towel on the floor and wore the long shirt he had laid down for her. Her nostrils picked up upon his scent...It was welcoming, somehow familiar...made her relax a little...  
She slowly laid down on the mattress and looked at the ceiling.   
How long was this situation going to last? Being in this house, been around him..?

Her vengeance waited...  
She needed to find out who else besides Damon had actually betrayed her. She needed to find this priest, Dameron and find out everything there was to know about this secret plot that played behind her back.

Why suddenly everyone in Hell and on Earth wanted her gone? 

She felt her blood begin to boil again! If only she had known where her scythe was. She would have felt much safer carrying her weapon with her. She felt naked without it.   
Could she still at least use her Powers to fight?

She pushed her self up and raised her hand towards the wall across the bed. 

Nothing...

She concentrated harder...

Still, there was nothing...Not even a sparkle...

Had she lost all her Powers? 

For the first time, she felt scared...

How was she going to protect herself from now on?  
How was she going to punish her enemies? 

Well, one thing was certain. She was going to try! She would try and take down as many with her a possible! 

She wasn't going to spend any more time in this world as a human! It was a disgrace!! 

She tried to get up! She needed to make it on her own! She would never again let herself show weakness by being in the mercy of a human!

She was a fighter her entire existence! She was a survivor! This wasn't going to stop her now!

She tried to stand up but failed!

She tried again and again until her knees started to ache from the hits.

AGAIN!!!

AGAIN!!!!!

After countless times, she finally made her first step on her own and soon after that her second and not long after that she reached the door!

YES!!!

She was standing on her own two feet without the help of her wings for support.   
Her anger fed her right now!   
She would destroy everyone in her path for treating her like this! 

First, Dameron would be on her list! And if she would be lucky enough Damon would get in her path too!

She would strick them down one by one with the cruelest blow!

Step by step she walked out of the room.   
Weirdly he wasn't inside the living room as he told her he would be.  
She looked around and there he was, standing outside the house near the shore.   
She slowly walked near the large window, holding the furniture to support herself as she went. 

She stopped to look at him...

He was tall and masculine... Had a long face, with large brown eyes that captivated you from the first moment... His lips...were full and alluring...

He was... beautiful...

But there was something more to him beyond the physical that captured you. There was something powerful about him... He was courageous...proud...thoughtful...tender...

She had been right about him since the beginning...  
He was a good man.

He had saved her life when others had tried treacherously to end it...He had taken care of her when no one else ever had...

He deserved an explanation before she left him...

With unsteady footsteps, she opens the window door and walks outside. As soon as her footsteps touched the sand she stopped. It had been already difficult for her walking on a steady ground. This was a nightmare. She took a deep breath and continued. 

After a couple of steps, he sensed her presence and turn around to face her.  
His expression changed immediately and concerned run to close the distance between them. His hands were again around her, steadying her. In some inexplicable way, she liked it. 

She liked his touch. 

Trusted it...

''You're walking...!''  
A huge smile was on his face!

''You made it own your own!''  
His tone was not judgemental...he sounded proud of her...  
How unusual was that...No one had even been proud of her before...

''Here, let me show you my favorite place.''  
He helped her walk closer to the shore and stopped when their feet were near the water. The feeling of the water kissing her feet was quite pleasant. The water was not too cold.

''I like coming here.''  
She turned to look at him, but he wasn't looking at her, he looked at the moon that was starting to appear...

She looked at the scenery herself... There was no sound but the soft sound of the waves... It reminded her of the place she liked to visit near the borders. Somehow it was so similar and yet so different in so many ways that she couldn't even describe, but none of less it was...

''Peaceful...''  
She said without even thinking.

''My feelings exactly.''  
She could sense his stare on her. It was intense and for the first time, she felt a tingling feeling around her entire body...

She felt lost for words. Didn't know how to start, what to say...  
Somehow she didn't like the idea of disappointing him, because this was exactly what was going to happen when she would say that she wasn't really the perfect angel that he thought she was. 

She couldn't find the courage to turn and look into his eyes and tell him that she was leaving him...

But... she needed to do it...

It wasn't safe to be around him anymore...

What if Damon's men were to search for her body, just to be sure that she was indeed dead? What if someone else from Hell was ordered to do that?!   
She was weak, she had no powers, no weapons, there was no way that she would be able to protect him...

He would lose his life in vain...

No!! 

No way she would let anything happen to him!! 

''I must leave.''

''Wait, what?!''

''Thank you for saving my life, I would forever be in debt to you.''

''Rey...?!''  
He started saying something but she had already turned away from him and was on her way to the house.

''WAIT! REY! NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!''  
He was panicking, she could hear it in his voice as he tried to stop her.

''I am leaving, don't try to stop me!''

''Rey, please!''  
He stood in front of her blocking her way.

''Please, you are still injured! You can't leave! Here, you are safe! I will protect you I swear it!!''

''You can't protect me, Ben!''

''Of course, I can!! I promise I will never let anyone hurt you again as long as I live!''

''You have no idea what you're saying!''  
She tried to walk past him but once again he used his large body to block her path.

''Why are you doing this! Why do you wish to leave me? Was it something I did? I am sorry if I did something to upset you!''

''This has nothing to do with you! I need to do this on my own!''

''Whatever it is, I can help you!''

''No, I am not risking your life!''

''And do you think I will let you risk yours?!''

Her mind went blanc at his words...He truly did care about her...

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again there was a determination in them. He wasn't going to let her go by herself.

''Whatever you have to do, I will help you.''  
He raised his hand and gently touched her cheek...  
His fingers were like fire against her skin...

''I am not afraid.''  
He said to her.   
He truly had no idea where he was getting himself into...

''You, will be...You will be...''


	8. Revelations

They walked back into the house, his hand firmly around her waist to keep her steady.   
Her footsteps were still a little unbalanced, but he was always there for her.

He wasn't sure what had possessed her to make the decision of running off. Thankfully she had warned him by telling him so. He couldn't even imagine what would he had done if he had walked into the room and seen it empty. In the mare thought he felt his chest hurt.   
Still, it was pretty unbelievable for him to become so attached to someone so fast. He felt this inexplicable overprotection towards her... He felt his blood boil to the thought that someone was going to even lay a finger on her ever again. 

As they walked into the living room he became aware of her long naked legs. She was wearing his black shirt... She looked so...so...disarable...

''Last chance to stay.''  
She warned him. 

''Not a chance!''  
His reply earned him a faint smile from her...His pride swell. He would love to make her smile more...

Soon...

''I need to go to the church of the Holy Trinity.''

''That's all the way downtown. It is not a very friendly neighborhood there. Are you really sure you want to go there?''

''Positive.''

''Alright, let me bring you a pair of pants before we leave.''

She seemed confused. Obviously, she was unaware of how humans reacted with each other and...she clearly had no idea how she looked... How beautiful and... sensual she was...

''You are not walking outside like that!''

''Why not?!''

''Because you are almost naked!''

''So?!''

''SO???!!!''  
He was fuming with anger! Could she not see his point??!! He almost pulled his hair off by running his fingers through them.

''People don't look at other people naked!''  
His argument was completely childish, but it was the first that came into his mind!

''You saw me naked.''

''That's beside the point! Wait here until I bring you a pair of long pants and some shoes!''

Thankfully Lil had left an extra pair of clothes in his house, for the times they went swimming. He has never been gladder for that! He walked back into the living room, thankfully finding Rey where he left her.

''Here, put these on! They should be your size.''  
She examines the pants with mixed emotions. A deep frown appeared between her eyebrows. 

''Is something wrong?''

''No!''  
She puts them on but refuses the hand he gives her for balance.

He picks up his car keys and they walk in silence outside the parking lot. During the whole ride, she remains silent, looking outside the window at the city lights that are scattered across the horizon.

''So what's so special about this church?''  
He is the first to break the silence.

''There is a man there I need to find.''  
He felt his eye twitch by the answer she gave him but decides not to push further.

An hour after an awkward silence he parks his car a block away from the church. 

''I think is closed.''  
He says as he looks across the street. 

She never replied, only opened the door and started walking towards the church as quickly as she could.  
He jumped outside his car and run to her.

''Hey! Would you care to explain to me what it is we're doing here?''

''You don't need to concern your self with that! You are not coming inside!''

''We are not going through this argument again! I said I coming with you and that's final!''  
She was strong-minded, but tough luck! So was he!

As soon as they reached the first step that led to the church she froze. She looked nervous, like something suddenly troubled her...

Before he had the chance to ask, her foot touched the first step.   
Just at that moment he faintly heard the sound of a thunder above their heads...

That was weird...There weren't any clouds above them...  
She waited a few seconds as if testing something...and then she resumed her steps. 

They reached the top of the stairs and stopped in front of the door.  
He tried to open the door but it was locked, just as he suspected...

''What now? Maybe try to go around?''

She didn't even look at him, only extended her right hand... And just as her hand touched the door, he felt the ground slightly begin to shake...

An earthquake?! Before he had time to react it was over...

Weird things were starting to happen...

Only a minute after that, someone unlocked the door and slightly opened it.

A young man was standing inside the temple and as soon as his eyes found Rey he froze. All the color from his face was completely drenched like he seen a ghost...

Could he knew...?

''What...what are you doing...here...?  
His voice was barely a whisper...

''I must speak with him.''  
Her voice was deeper, harsher somehow...Even her posture had changed. It was more intimidating...

''He...is not here...please... leave this place!''

''You will open this door, now.''  
She commanded, making the poor man take a step back...

And then he heard the most frightening scream he had ever heard in his entire life!!!   
It was coming from inside the temple...Both he and the priest jumped to their feet!

''Well, well...it seems you have a guest...''  
She was completely unafraid by all this!

''Please...leave...''  
He was begging them...The screams continued with the same volume as before...  
He was about to take her hand to walk back into their car and go back home, but with a swift move, she had pushed the door open and was already walking inside the temple. The priest took several steps away from her! The poor guy was shaking like a leaf!

''Stop! You can not be here!''  
He was yelling at her!

She walked down the long corridor inside the dark church following the screams. She walked to the side of the church and opened a small door.   
He followed her, never living more than two steps away from her. The priest was right behind him and was so scared that it seems to him that he was using his tall body as a shield.

They walked down a staircase and into a dark long corridor.

The yells were becoming more clear...

They were inhuman...

He felt his blood chill...

She slowly opened the door at the end of the corridor and stopped as she looked inside.

''After a minute of consideration, she turned towards him.''

''You don't have to go inside...''

''I am not living you!''  
For the first time, she looked almost lost...difeated by his persistence...

''Things will not be the same after this...''  
He never replied...Only took her hand in his...

He was scared...He truly was...  
He wasn't sure what to expect to find inside that room...but he sure wasn't going to leave her alone!  
Together they walked inside to what appeared to be a large dark dungeon.

They were at least a dozen priests all standing around a cylindrical stone pillar that reached the ceiling. After a few steps, one by one turned their heads towards them. Their presence apparently wasn't expected because soon panic erupted inside the dungeon.

Several men had already circled them pointing their daggers at them!  
His hand tightened around Rey as he brought her body even closer to his.

What the Hell?! Priest supposed to be all about peace and love?! That wasn't normal! 

WHO WERE THESE PEOPLE?!!

He was too scared to even notice that the yellings had ceased. 

''Step away from her!''  
One man from the group yelled at him.

''Do you have a death wish?!! Get away from her!''  
He never moved an inch.

''I am here for Poe Dameron!''  
She stated.

Silence...  
They all remain rooted to their ground. They looked at her with so much fear and hatred. Did they know what she was? If they did, why would they treat her like this?! She was a creature of God...

Why did they behave like that...?

''Don't hide from me, I can sense your presence...''  
After a few minutes, a man dressed in civilian clothes steps forward. 

''I am not scared of you!''  
A tall man around his mid-thirties steps forward. He looks at her up and down. 

''You should be...''

''You don't look so threatening to me anymore.''  
A small laugh forms at his face.

His reaction pissed him off beyond words! The little bastard!

The smile though vanished in a blick of an eye as soon as the ''creature'' that was hiding behind the priests started to laugh...

It was such an evil laugh...so creepy...  
The priests moved a little, revealing the image behind the voice...

He expected many things to see...but that...   
He wasn't prepared...

The hideous creature that was chained to the wall was something beyond this world...

It was short and crippled. With a skin as black as the darkest night...Eyes like two black pools without any white in them...Long black hair was scattered from all over its body making it difficult to even look at...

The creature laughed again, revealing sharp rotten teeth with a black oozing substance coming out of its mouth. Its gaze was turned towards them...

''So you are getting bolder...if you were able to catch a class three demon...''

''We sure are!''

A demon...that was a demon...

Oh my God! 

''But apparently, you have become overconfident by your skills...''

''We may have failed that night, but...''

His sentence was cut as soon as the creature started talking in a bizarre kind of language...  
Everyone turned to look at it, as they pointed their daggers towards it.

Her hand slipped from his...

''Wait...wait..''  
He pleaded.

Her footsteps were steady, bringing her closer to the demon...

She was now standing in front of it without any fear when she started to talk...

He felt himself unable...to believe it...

She was speaking to the demon...she understood it...

She...

The ground had open right below his feet...

She...

She...couldn't be...

She...was...

A demon...


	9. Weaknesses

"The mighty Rey..."

She was now standing in front of Barax. The guardian of the seven kingdoms. A demon well known for its deceitful and manipulative nature. It was quite surprising that Dameron and his men had captured him... Even though he was chained and heavily guarded, she felt tensed...  
Being weaponless surely didn't help the situation also.   
She certainly wasn't going to show any kind of weakness! She needed answers and Barax was the one to give her that! He knew everything and had always used that as a method of extortion in order to gain what he wanted.

"In the flesh."

"It seems so..."  
The demon said with an amused expression on its deformed face as he looks at her up and down...

"Although... It seems you are missing a couple of parts..."  
He snorts at her current state...

She feels it again...the familiar boiling in her blood...  
She wants to shred the demon to shreds for his audacity...And she will...but not before she gets what she wants!!

"Well...you don't seem so fortunate yourself."  
That causes a change in his emotions...

"Well...what can I say...a small slip..."

"That will eventually cause your end."

"They think they can have their way with me...Ignorant fools..."

"Well, you are indeed chained and at their mercy.''

He jerks violently rattling the chains that hold him prisoner!  
One of the priests from across obviously startled by the sudden move throws a load of holy water straight in the face of the demon! Some particles find her arms as well, making her jump by the sting!

"If you want to live, I suggest you speak! Who gave the order for my doom?!''

"You think I know?!"

"Of course you know! Now speak if you want me to get us out of here!"

"I don't need your help!"

"Well, it seems that you do!"

"They will come for me!"  
She is ready to give a harsh reply to his comment but he cuts her off.

"Just as they will come for you once they find out you are still alive.''

"WHO???''"

"Still so naive..."

"WHO??!! SPEAK!!!"

She takes a menacing step towards the demon!!  
The demon only laughs at her...

"SPEAK OR I SWEAR I WILL...''

"You will what?! You are nothing!! You are no angel and you certainly you are no demon!"

She snarls!

"You are only a pathetic human, who is worthless...and I believe that HE is going to be very pleased with me once I tell him you are alive!''  
She takes another step and is ready to strick when...

"Rey..."  
Ben's voice freeze's her right on the spot!  
She turns around to see a very concern...Ben...  
His eyes only look at her...

Only her...

She can see the pain and the disappointment inside his beautiful eyes...

He knows...

Now he knows what she is...

The truth hurts...

He is in pain ... but so is she...

She doesn't like that she had disappointed him...

She doesn't like the idea that he will look at her differently now...

She hates it...

"Well...well... look what we have here..."  
Her head turns immediately to find Barax looking at Ben amused.

"I never thought I live to see the day that the mighty Rey had grown to have a weakness..."  
She takes another step, her eyes never living the creatures face...

"A human...Quite disgraceful even for one like yourself...''

Her hands clenched into fists.

''Lucky me...two birds in one stone...My master will be so pleased...I only wonder if he will scream once they take hold of him...''

She takes the final step and lets her wrath free...

"I wonder if you will!!!''

In an instant, she takes hold of the blade that the priest next to her was holding and she cuts the throat of the demon as deep as she can.   
Black ooze gashes from the cut!

Panic erupts inside the dungeon, but before anyone had a chance to react she grabs the torch that was placed right above the lock that was holding the chains of Barax in the cylindrical wall.  
She stabs the torch right in the rib cage of the demon, making Barax yell in utter pain!  
The body of the demon takes fire instantly making him scream in utter pain. 

"Tell them that I will wait for them..."

She tells him as she watches the demon falling to its knees, defeated. Burned flesh fills her nostrils and animalistic roars fill the room.   
In a desperate final attempt, Barax tries to attack her!

Strong hands grab her from behind, pushing her away from the fiery hands!

He holds her tightly against him, shielding her from everyone around them...

She needs to protect him! To get him out of this mess as soon as possible!

The tips of the daggers are all pointed at them...  
The flames are starting to grow around them quickly...

Her hands find him and hold him tightly.  
If they were going to harm him, first they would come through her...

"Ben..."

A loud explosion rattled the foundations of the church sending everyone flying across the room...  
Her back hit the far wall with so much force, knocking her almost unconscious...

Debris covered her almost completely and her ears buzzed...  
It took her a couple of minutes to regain her clear vision due to the hit at the back of her head...

"Ben?''  
He wasn't near her!  
She looked around

She found him lying on the floor face down with several rocks covering him.

She coughed...  
There were so much dust and smoke inside that dungeon!

Loud voices filled the room and soon all Hell let loose! 

All she heard was mixed screams...

She used the wall to support herself and stand up.

With shaky legs, she went to where Ben was lying unconscious.

As soon as she reached him she removed all the debris from his body! She didn't want to admit that her heart skipped a bit until she felt his life essence...  
As she rolled him over she saw a huge gash all over his right cheek! 

"Wake up!!"

She shook him hard trying to wake him up!  
He opened his eyes slowly and not a second after he grabbed her shoulders almost painfully.

"Are you alright?!!"  
He asked panicked!

How was it possible...?

He knew now what she truly was...why would he care....?

She was the one that put him in this mess...

Why...?

More yellings...and then...she felt a slight tremble inside her...  
She knew that feeling well...

Not a second later a familiar presence walked inside the dungeon...  
A very tall and menacing Damon with his long black wings fully extended looked around inside the room. It wasn't a second that passed were his piercing eyes found her across the room. His hard expression changed momentarily until he started walking towards them.

A fire like no other formed inside her! Her wrath consumed her! She didn't even need any weapons for what she had planned for him...  
He was there! Along with his most trustworthy warriors!   
He was here to kill her!!   
He was here give the final blow himself...

Ben's hand found hers and instantly her eyes found his.

He was here...

Because of her...

He had scarred his beautiful face because of her...

He was going to die because of her...

No...

That couldn't be his fate!

It wasn't his time...

Not like this...

Not tonight!

With all the strength she had left, she lifted him up and hold him tightly.

"We need to get out of here!"  
She gave one final look at her old friend just as soon Dameron's priests started their attack on Damon's team!

That was their chance!  
She guided Ben through the debris and outside that room!  
They used the same way out as they walked in!

Once the found themselves out in the open Ben was already walking much better than before.  
"Take your car and drive away as fast as you can! Don't stop for any reason and never come back to this place!"

She said to him menacingly!

"And you?!!  
He stopped to look at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Do as I say!"

"I am not living you!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Rey get in the car!!"  
She had already turn around and was walking back to the church!  
His hand grabbed her wrist forcefully and turned her around, crushing her body to his!

"I said get in the fucking car!"  
His eyes burned with primitive rage! His strong hands had pinned her against his body.

"You don't understand! They know I am still alive! They will stop at nothing and spare no one to kill me!''  
His eyes never left hers...

"Rey, I am not going to say it again! Get- in- the- car!"  
His voice was lowered and his tone send chills up her spine! 

At that moment he looked so menacing...like he was ready to kill anyone that dared to stand against him...  
She didn't have the chance to reply when another loud explosion was heard from inside the church. Huge flames started to appear from inside the windows...

With a sudden move, Ben dragged her with him towards his car!  
It wasn't long until the car was speeding away from the chaos with both of them finally safe inside!

The ride was silent...

Both of them lost in their own thoughts...

She looked at him from her seat.

There were droplets of blood running along his cheek and into his clothes... That wound was quite deep...

His beautiful face was scattered for life...

All because of her and her weakness...

How could she be so naive in bringing him to this place! How could she not see what was about to happen when she took him with her...   
She had made him immediately a target!

And then there was Damon...

He had seen them...

Damon was a bloodthirsty hunter! Nothing stopped him from accomplishing his mission! 

He was smart and he was patient!   
He paid attention to the details and he was methodic...

There was no way he didn't remember seeing Ben before...  
Tonight he had seen them walking away together as well...

He had targeted him!


	10. Mistakes

He was furious and he was scared...  
Not an idyllic combination...  
He had never felt emotions like that before.!  
But on the other hand, he had never found himself in a similar situation before either so...

In less than two weeks, he had witness things and been part in situations that he never thought were even possible.

He thought that he met the perfect girl and actually let himself feel things for the first time in his life, to only realize that she wasn't even human but something supernatural!!  
Even then he felt no fear. He only praised his luck that God had sent her literally to his doorstep.

And then...THIS HAPPEN!!

FUCK!!!!!

He was ready to explode! 

What a fucking idiot he was! To not see what she truly was right from the beginning...To risk his life for her!!

HER...

A demon...

A FUCKING DEMON!!

What made him in the first place believe that she was something as pure and untouched as an angel?! He had witnessed how she behaved inside that church! How she killed that demon! Like a cold-blooded murderer without any regrets!

He had spent every single minute of his time all those days for what? To save a demon?!

He felt his hands begin to numb. He was holding the wheel with both hands so tightly, trying to control his fury!   
And on top of everything she just stood there all this time making fun of him! 

Not once did she tell him the truth about herself!! God knows she had so many opportunities to do so!

Thankfully they reached his house quite faster than he expected.  
To be frankly he was indeed driving like a maniac since they left the city. They were lucky that they hadn't been pulled over by a cop.

He parked right outside his front door not even bothering opening the garage and walked out of his car, slamming the door behind him...

He never looked at her once...  
He just unlocked the door and walked inside.

He stopped right next to the kitchen counter not really sure what he wanted to say or do.

Slowly he heard the door close behind him and for an unknown reason, he felt relieved.  
She hadn't said a word to him all the ride back home and for the first time since he met her, he hadn't been more relieved for that. 

The cut in his face hurt but it was nothing to what he was feeling inside... He needed space.. time to think...

All this was too much for him to take...

''I need you to...''

He started saying as he turned his head to look at her.

Big mistake...

He expected to see a monster...  
Instead, he saw a pair of gorgeous sad hazel eyes looking at him with so much intensity...

He looked at her beautiful sun-kissed face that had been marked once again with scattered cuts.

His eyes fell on those round, rosy lips that had captured his attention since he first met her...

A sudden heat started to grow inside him...

A mixture of adrenaline, frustration, lust, and fear all played a wild game inside him and like a man in a trance, he closed the gap between them in less than two strides.

Before she had time to react, his hungry lips found hers in a passionate kiss...  
She was too shocked to even react when his tongue forcefully pushed her mouth open demanding access...

She tasted heavenly...  
Like nectar...

He could swear that he felt his soul been pulled by invisible hands closer and closer to her...

He felt unable to hold back a moan as her hands slowly came up to his shoulders and held him in a gentle embrace making their bodies to join...

She felt so tiny against his arms...so vulnerable... 

They were so close to each other... He could feel the heat radiating from her body...He used his big body to grind against her, unable to hold himself back... 

He felt her tense and try to pull away from him... 

Oh no!! 

He brought her back against his throbbing erection. He wanted her to fill what she did to him! How much his body ached for her!! 

His hands traveled down her soft curves and found her exquisite bottom. He heatedly squeezed her there and give her a hard push of his pelvis right between her legs!  
In response, she deepened the kiss and let out a growl... 

That was all he needed to lose control! He immediately raiser her body like she weighed nothing and pinned her in two long strides against the wall. She lifted her legs and wrapped herself around his waist like a vine.

He rocked against her mercilessly...never breaking the kiss...  
His cock was already painful. He could already feel himself begin to moist the front of his pants with his precum.

Another moan came from her divine lips...

Oh, God, he needed her and he needed her NOW!!!

He holds her tightly against him and takes them back to his bedroom.

Without a second thought, he pushed her down against his mattress and stops for a minute to look at her.

She was so flushed. Her hair was wild and her pink little mouth was already swollen by his rough kisses. He felt unable to control his own heartbeat. His chest was rising up and down like he had run a marathon...

She lifted her self to her elbows to look at him with a puzzled look with those...innocent eyes of hers...

That look only infuriated him even further! How did she dare to still play innocent after he already knew the truth?

He removed his shirt slowly. Like a predator, his eyes never leaving hers as he unzipped his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. His cock was finally free and he was now standing glorious naked in front of her without any shyness.

Her eyes traveled from his eyes down to his masculine torso and then to his leaking cock. She bit her lips, unable to avert her eyes...

He took his cock in his right hand giving it a couple of long pumps up and down before moving over to the bed. He stopped touching himself and without even blinking he opened the button of her pants. and removed them without any hesitation. She was now lying down on the bed with just his shirt on and no underwear...

That was so fucking hot...

She licked her luscious lips and her eyes once again drifted south towards his leaking erection...  
Without a second thought, he tore with one swift move his shirt, sending buttons to fly all over the place.  
She jumped, certainly unprepared by this.

He lowered himself on the bed and used his hands to push her legs apart. Her eyes were now pleading and nervous...  
He took himself in his hand again and rubbed her core up and down slowly using just his tip.  
Jesus!! She was dripping wet...  
She wanted this...

He gave her one final look before he pushed himself fully inside her with one swift move! 

''AAAAA!''

''FUCK!''

WHAT THE FUCK...??!!

HE STILLED...

THIS WAS NO FUCKING POSSIBLE...

SHE...

SHE WAS A VIRGIN...

He definitely felt her virginity wall tearing up as he pushed himself inside her!

He looked into her eyes...

She still looked at him so innocently...so vulnerable...

Fuck...

He had taken her virginity like a savage...

He assumed because she was a demon that...

''Oh my God...I am sorry...''  
He was about to withdraw when she raised her hands to his face to keep him steady...

''Please...don't stop...''

She had trusted him...she had chosen him to be her first...

Him...

No one else...

He was her first...and she wanted him to continue...

She wanted him to please her...to make her his...

Gently he withdrew a little and slowly pushed himself back in...

Her eyes closed, surely due to the pain...  
He had hurt her before...but now he swears that he would spend every second to remedy that...

''Look at me, sweetheart...''  
She slowly opened her eyes and once again looked at him...

He repeated the same move again and again never breaking their eye contact...

Slow...

So slow...

In and out...

A torturous slow rhythm so she could get used to his big size...

She was so tight. So inexperienced...

It felt so amazing being inside her...

Slowly she started to relax and began meeting him thrust by thrust...

He pushed himself on his elbows trying to get closer to her but not wanting to crash her at the same time with his heavy body...  
Her legs opened further apart and hesitantly wrapped around his waist pushing him even deeper inside her...

''Oh God...''  
He couldn't hold his words...

His thrusts became shorter...

This new rhythm was driving them both crazy... 

He could feel her juices now starting to drip down his cock...  
She started moaning completely absorbed by the pleasure from their lovemaking...He quickly kissed her and her hands came to his face keeping him close.

He was getting close..he could feel his own semen fighting to get free...  
His hand traveled down where their bodies were joined and found her clit...

She cried by the contact...  
Definitely, she was never even been touched by another man down there, not even herself...

Oh, sweetheart...

He gently rubbed her there making her mad by this double pleasure...

His rubbing accelerated just as his thrusts became faster...

''Please...I...I...''

She didn't know what she needed...what her body craved...

''Just let go...''

She never even had an orgasm in her entire existence...

His heart was bitting frantically with the knowledge that he would be the one giving her that pleasure...Her first of many pleasures! 

Him...

Only Him!!!

''Ben...I...''

''Come for me, baby...''

And then he felt her walls starting spasm around him...

She moaned loudly as she finally orgasmed...Her entire body was shaking with her release...  
Only then did he let himself thrust one more time deep inside her before finding his own release and milking her to the hilt...

They had both orgasmed simultaneously...

Oh, fuck! That was too intense! So amazing...!

He placed several kisses all over her face as she tried to catch her breath...  
He withdrew as gently as possible trying to minimize the pain...

She whimpered a little but after a minute she relaxed. Her hand came to touch his face again...

''Are you alright?''  
He asked concerned.

''It's ok...That was amazing...''  
She gave him soft smile as she continued caressing him.

''I didn't...know...I am sorry...I thought that because you are...''  
He stopped mid-sentence freaking out, realizing the stupid thing he had just said to her.

A deep frown formed between her eyes.  
''You assumed that because I am demon I used to be passed around from man to man like a piece of meat...Got it!''

He felt his heart stopping!  
Before he had time to reply and beg for forgiveness, she was out of the bed and outside the room. As he got up, he saw the red stain on top of the bed sheets...

''Shit! Rey!''  
What kind of idiot he was!

He followed her but she was already inside his bathroom. He stopped when she closed the door at his face. 

''FUCK!''  
He raised both hands in his hair almost pulling them from his scalp!

What the Hell had possed him to behave like that?!

He was known for his wild temper but he had never EVER acted so cruelly towards another...Especially a woman...  
He had also never been so fierce when he bedded a woman before!

He had been so blinded by his frustration that he didn't think!

There was nothing inside his mind when he pushed her on top of the mattress beyond pure rage! 

He didn't think, not even for a minute that this creature, even though she was a demon or used to be at least, he wasn't sure anymore had gone literally through Hell and come back as a fighter and he had the nerve to continue treating her with so much cruelty and contempt! Like he had no concern about her feelings or her needs! He had been so absorbed about his need to bed her...to punish her for keeping the truth away from him that...that he took her virginity in the most brutal way...

He runs his hand on top of the bathroom door...He needed to explain...  
But again how you could explain that he was simply a monster...

He heard the water start running and took a couple of steps back...He still was naked and full of blood stains down his penis. Suddenly his wound gave a little pull...

He had totally forgotten about that! 

He cleaned himself as best as he could using some wet tissues and got himself dressed. Thankfully his uncle had left some extra plastic stitches for Rey. He slowly cleaned the scar and applied the stitches to his wound. That was deep...  
Probably from the little knowledge he had, it would leave quite a scar. But that was the last thing that concerned him right now...

The water inside the bathroom was still running...

She was still taking a shower and trying to calm herself probably... At least she hadn't walk outside the front door leaving him. He felt himself panicking at the idea...   
What if that is what she was going to do after she finished her shower?!

She was getting a bit nuclear when she was angry and she was so much stronger than him and a fighter no of less. He wouldn't be able to stop her even if he wanted to.

He huff and puff walking up and down the living room when he heard his buzzer ring!

What in Hell?!

Who could that be?!  
The buzzer rang again!

Certainly, that couldn't be Luke. They had agreed that they would talk before visiting him again just in case he needed anything else from the hospital.  
And then the buzzer rang, again and again, nonstop!

Could they be the priests?!  
Did they followed them back?!!

He was about to call Rey when Lil's's voice was heard from behind the door!

''Ben open the fucking door! I know you're in!!''


	11. Feelings

She saw tiny droplets of blood fall down the shower along with the water.

She was bleeding...

From where...?!

Her eyes scan her body and she then realized that the blood was coming from between her legs...

But of course...

She had heard of that symptom. She just never thought that it would be something that she would ever experience herself.

They had mated...

She had let a man be inside her...

A very powerful man...

Ben...

Since she was created, she never thought that one day she would experience something like that...and more especially with a human!

But she had...

She had allowed this man to take her...make her his...

And she liked it...

Every minute of it!

The intensity...the passion...all the raw feelings that had been awakened inside her...

She had often thought the reason why humans indulge themselves in such depraved actions.

The reason why she had freely Fallen from Heaven was that she couldn't bear the thought that her Heavenly Father had chosen to love those sinful humans so unconditionally. She couldn't understand the concept of sin...  
She didn't allow it or forgive it! The mare act only made her feel betrayed...

Why would the creature that was created from the hands of God himself choose to surrender to temptation that eventually would lead to the Dark Side, when a man could easily live his life in virtue and show his appreciation and love to his Maker by being holy and pure?

Back then she only thought that demons were the ones that had the tendency to such despicable things. 

Now she understood...

What they had just shared was something more than desires of the flesh...

It was a union of souls...

Their bodies from the first touch set on fire... Desperate to be touched... To feel...

And at the end...

Oh, Mercy...

That explosion inside her body she had just experienced?!

She could use countless words to describe that moment...  
It was something that she craved desperately to experience again!

But then his words came back to her mind crashing down her dream...

He believed that she was impure just because she was a demon! That she had spread her legs for all the low-class demons in her time in Hell to mate with them!

The nerve that this man had!

If she had her scythe with her, she surely would have taken his head after the words had left his mouth!

But a loud buzzing noise coming from outside the bathroom broke her raging thoughts.  
She quickly turned the water off just like she had seen Ben doing when they had taken a shower together and walked towards the door.   
She could hear Ben talking to another person...

A woman!!

Her blood boiled and her fists clenched!  
Without any further thought, she opened the door and slowly like a predator ready to attack, walked into the living room.

It had taken only a second before Ben's eyes found her's across the room.

Quickly the woman who was standing in front of him with her arms at her waist yelling at him stopped to turn back to look at what exactly was Ben looking at.

She was beautiful... Lean, with blond hair and striking blue eyes.  
Her mouth opened wide and her eyes looked at her in utter shock...

Only then did she realized at her state. She was dripping wet and was completely naked...  
Oh, well...If that all it took to make her quiet, then so be it.

After a second of shock, Ben run to her taking his shirt off to put it over her head. The mere action only fueled her anger!

Well well...  
Apparently, she was jealous...

''Is that the reason why you have disappeared all this time?!''  
She yells again. Her eyes this time focus only on Ben.

''You told me that you wanted to spend time with your folks! I called them after the countless calls and messages I left you!! They said they had no clue what I was talking about because you never showed your face there! And then Liam calls me to tell me that Hux was trying to reach you all this time about your show! He said that he was so furious about your unprofessionalism that he decided to break the deal!!  
And then I find you here, locked inside your house, playing ''house'' with this piece of trash!!''

Trash? Who did she think she was talking to?!  
She took one menacing step towards her when suddenly Ben's strong arms wrapped around her, locking her in a tight grip.

''Lil, that's enough!''

''Enough?! Did you hear a word from what I just said?! You just blew your only chance in fulfilling your dreams all because of a fuck! And you tell me it's enough!?

The woman threw her hands in the air completely enraged!

Lil...

She looked at this... Lil once again as she continued yelling at him.

She felt a strange vibe coming from her... Something that due to her mortality couldn't place. All her supernatural abilities had unfortunately disappeared.

Her mind returned to the scene again as she saw the woman lower her voice now to try and approach the situation from a different angle.

''I am your friend! And you treat me like this?!''

Yeah, sure...friend...Now that was a joke...  
This woman screamed that she was in love with him!

She then thought about the pair of woman's pants he had given her before going downtown to the Holy Trinity.   
So it was her pair.   
This woman had left her pants here and who knew what else, in hope that she would mark her territory.

How pathetic!

And then a small voice inside her mind made her wonder if there was actually something between the two of them. The thought only made her blood starting to boil! If that was the deal, then this Lil was soon going to be a dead woman!

''Please, I think that it would be best if you just leave.''  
Tears started falling down her face as she looked at him completely broken.

''Ben...?''

''Lil, I beg you. Let's just leave things as they are for just tonight. Let us all calm down and tomorrow I promise I will call you.''  
Her eyes then fell on her with so much malice and anger that reminded her of the look that the strongest Dark Lords of Hell possessed.

Without saying another word, she walked outside the room, banging the door shut on her way out.

Ben only then left a deep breath of relief as he slowly unlocked his hands from her waist.

''Your girlfriend?''

''What?! No!''

His expression told her everything she needed to know. Like the mare thought was enough to turn his insides out. 

''Well she seems to think of herself as such.''

She walked slowly towards the door that was leading outside the house and to the beach.  
The room suddenly felt so tiny. Lil's intrusion was only an insignificant parenthesis.   
Once again everything that happened between the two of them started playing in her mind again making her furious!  
She needed air...space...before she was going to do something that she would surely regret later!

''Well, I can assure you she is just a friend. My best friend actually. She..''

''I am not interested in hearing about her, or you!''

''I agree that Lil has nothing to do with us, but...''

''THERE IS NO US!''

She turns to look at him with actual fury in her eyes. 

''So, it meant nothing to you?''

They both remain frozen to their spot as they looked deep into each other's eyes.   
She could see the hurt behind his eyes, but she was hurting as well. 

As humiliating as it was for someone like her, she had been weak...right from the start when it came to him...  
She was weak to go against her better judgment and think of him first and his well being rather than her duties!  
She was weak to let him take her...

''I was a mistake.''

His eyes hardened...His fists tighten like still against his side. His reaction only sparked her anger!

''But, I had heard that humans were prone to human urges and that was why they made such mistakes... So if you want, blame it on my humanity.''

''Stop...''

''You know what? Since you already thought that I was just a walking hole that was passed around to all the demons of Hell maybe that is what I should do from now on here on Earth!''

''Stop it!!''

''Yeah, that's a good idea! Then you can have the reputation to spread around so you can get any woman you desire that you fucked a demon!''

''STOP IT!!!''

He screamed at her furiously!

''Do you think that all this is easy for me too?!!   
I am facing a reality that is far beyond my wildest imagination! Something beyond my own fucking belief!!   
I risked my life for you!!   
I abandoned my dreams!!   
I blew my one chance to succeed in what I actually love!!   
And all without a second thought!!   
Just to be there for YOU!  
All because I fell in love with you from the moment you fell into my arms!!''

What...?

She only looked at him in total shock...  
That was the last thing she expected him to say...

He...loved her...

That wasn't possible...

He laughed bitterly as he turned the other way around completely defeated.

''I can't do this anymore...''

With those final words, he turned around and headed back inside the house.

All she could do was stand there watching him as he disappeared inside in one of the rooms.

 

..........

His hands were shaking...His eyes were wet...

Christ! He hadn't cried since he was a young boy!

How did he let himself reach that point?

Since he could remember himself, he had always been in control. He loved control.   
It was because of this control that he had reached the point he had been two weeks ago.   
Before...  
Her...

He remembered hearing stories about passionate relationships that finished pretty badly and then one of the two persons ended up been completely broken and lost.

That was him right now!

He had reached that point...

He had destroyed everything that he worked so hard for...

For her...

A woman that had captured his mind and soul...  
Finally, he could admit it to himself, there was no point in denying it any longer.

How foolish he'd been to let himself been sucked in all this?!  
For a minute he stopped to think in what kind of shit he was in.

With great certainty, he had become a target not only to whatever dark creatures ruled in Hell but also to some very dangerous priests that sought to kill anyone that dared to oppose to them...  
Hux, on the other hand, had bailed from their deal and he had done well in his opinion. Who in their right mind would want to do business with someone who was so unprofessional?  
No one!!  
That was for sure!

And finally Lil...  
His little Lil...

His one and only friend who he basically threw out of his house tonight...

The only friend that had stuck with him through everything! Through all the difficult and painful moments but also through the easy and happy stages of his life!

The one friend that had spent time and energy all these years to convince him to follow his dreams and chase a career in painting which had been his longtime passion.

The one that begged for an interview with one of the most prestigious galleries in the fucking country for him...

His Lil...

And that was how he repaid her everything...

By sending her away...

And for what?!

For someone who did not share the same emotions as him...

He felt so broken...

So defeated...

Ashamed beyond words for the way he acted...

He only looked at his painting in ultimate shame until he felt that his legs could not hold him any longer...

He slowly fell to the floor unable to hold his eyes open any longer...  
..........

 

Her eyes were staring at the stormy sea in front of her.

It was only until she saw the sun begin to set that she realized that the day was soon coming to an end.

All those hours she was trying to understand what was this foreign ''thing'' that was eating her insides...?

Illness?! 

Humans were often suffered from that. It was one of the first reasons why they died.

Was it her time?

Is that what it was?!

But then again why didn't she feel it before? Before his confession?

She felt her head begin to ache!!

DAMN IT!!! DAMN IT ALL!!!

She growled!

She felt like a caged wild animal!

This was her punishment!

To be cursed with these foreign feelings...bound to be mortal forever!

Why did his words affect her so much?!

Why did they hurt?!

Could it be...guilt...?!

Is that what it was?!

Was she feeling guilty for the situation she had put this man through since their paths had crossed?!

In Heaven...she never used to care for mankind's feelings...

In Hell, she enjoyed watching them suffer for their actions...

And now...she felt guilty...?!

She searched her feelings for what felt like hours...

She kept repeating his words in her mind again and again...

''All because I fell in love with you from the moment you fell into my arms!!''

Her mind was traveling again and again to that moment...

How unexpectedly pleasant it had been...

Not only pleasant...mindblowing...

How right it felt being in his strong arms back then...

How secure and warm she felt been held by him...

What foreign feelings that single hug had sparked inside her...

And then their paths for an inexplicable reason had again crossed.

Every single thing he had ever done for her, came down crashing her right at that moment.

He was indeed a kind, honest man with a soul made out of gold...

And he had risked it all to help her...

Save her

And she had tried to save him as well...risk herself for him...let him possess her...

Could she be...?

NO, NO, NO...

NO WAY!!

She couldn't...

It wasn't possible...

It couldn't be possible for her to be in love with a human!

But he wasn't just a human...

He was Ben...

Her Ben...

She was...

She truly was...

She was in love with him too...

And he had made a mistake...and instead of forgiving him she had pushed him to his limits...

How cruel of her...

That was not what you did for the person you loved...

At least that is how she felt that it was the right thing to do...

Slowly she turned her head towards the house again.

It was dark. Not a single light was coming from inside.  
Her legs like they had a mind of their own took her inside. She looked around the house but he wasn't there.

Before she started to panic, she looked at the one door that had remained closed during the entire time that she had stayed inside this house.

It was still closed.   
Her hands touched the handle and found it open...

She hesitantly pushed it open and stepped into a very dark room.   
As she walked further inside, her eyes started to adjust to the darkness...

There were scattered canvases and brushes everywhere inside that room. The smell of paint was feeling up her nostrils. It was intense but still welcome...

As she walked around, she finally found him!   
He was lying on the floor, curled up in a small ball before a large painting.

She walked to him and fell to her knees.

He was asleep. A deep frown was still carved between his brows, obviously from everything that just happened between the two of them.

With gentle fingers, she caressed his cheek. The mere touch made him momentarily stir and finally relaxing to her touch...

She liked that...

She liked that she had that effect on him...

He seemed so tired. It felt best if she would just let him relax for now.  
As she stood, her eyes found the painting that was right behind Ben.

It took her only a few seconds to put the pieces together...

To realize that what she was looking at...was...

actually... 

HER...

Her mind froze...

Her heart was beating like never before...

It wasn't possible!!!!

He had drawn that picture himself!

It was unnatural for ANY human to know this specific location!

The picture was still unfinished but she knew...

She knew well this particular scenery! 

That place right between the borders of Heaven and Hell.

She recognized the figure that stood at the edge of the cliff watching the borders of Heaven...

It was her...

As if sensing her panic...Ben suddenly open his eyes and looked at her.

''Where have you seen this...?!''


End file.
